Saving Dallas
by colorful-POP
Summary: What the heck am I doing!, I mean how stupid do you got to be, to reach my level of stupidity? See, even that sounded stupid! Well I can't go back now. I have to keep going forward and hope I can find him. Used to be titled "What the HELL".
1. Johnny

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, if I did I'd be like rich or some thing.**

Johnny's PoV-

_ What the heck am I doing!, I mean how stupid do you got to be, to reach my level of stupidity? See, even that sounded stupid! Well I can't go back now. I have to keep going forward and hope I can find him. _I scurried to the front of the gates quickly. Luckily for me, there were no guards. Now that can't be a coincidence, God must be looking over me. But he's helping me so he must know how important this is to me.

I looked beyond the gate and the place was too far away so I couldn't really see anything but the red. I took a deep breath and looked way up at the sign on the gate. It read: _**The Firey Depths of Hell**_. I swallowed hard and my throat began to feel dry. I quickly re adjusted my Halo, and slipped through a space between two bars. _Wow! I actually got this far! Just you wait Dally, I'm bustin' you out of here._ I felt more determined then ever, and headed towards the heart of hell, where my gut told me Dally was located.

**So readers, I just got hit with the idea out of no where this morning! Well? Won't it be cool! Johnny is heading into hell to go get Dallas. Please Review! I hope ya'll enjoy this little Fic. And PS I already know where I'm going with it.**


	2. Dallas

**_I know, I know it must be annoying that I keep deleting my chapters, but I think I've finally found something to stick with. And yes, I changed the genre _**

**_from Humor to Drama, because I think this chapter isn't really some thing I'd consider.. funny._**

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Outsiders, _I'm not talented enough to come up with such a brilliant story! **

* * *

><p><em> I don't know how long I've been here. Truth is, I don't really even know where here is. All I know is that I'm staying in this place forever. I can't walk. I mean I'm standing up and my feet feel fine, but they won't move. Lord only knows how many times I've tried to run. To run and stop the inevitable.<em>

_The thing is, that right in front of me. The only thing that I can see is Johnny. But that's not the problem, the problem is that I'm watching Johnny, watching him die. Over and over again. At first, I just saw him running into the church, then my surroundings would change and I'd see him covered in burns lying dead on the hospital bed._

_But now, now it's gotten worse. The ways he dies, they change constantly, they're always the same ones though. I've seen em' all, but I'd be lying if I said I'd gotten used to seeing them._

_One of them is Johnny, running into the church and catching on fire. When he's been lighten he runs back out in front of me and rolls on the ground trying to put himself out. I can hear him crying and screaming, and I want to help him, make the pain go away. But I can't move!_

_The next one is just Johnny standing next to me, when out of no where he pulls out his blade and cuts at his arms. I want to yell at him to stop, plead but I can't speak either. All the things I want to say, all the words echo in my head and I have to watch him. Until he dies of the blood loss._

_Then there's the one where I can see that Johnny is across the street from me. Lying in the lot, by himself. When he stands up and looks at me. He smiles and waves then he starts walking closer. Before he reaches the road a Mustang pulls up, he tries to run but he always falls right infront of me, and for a second he just looks at me expectintly. I know he wants me to help him. I just can't move! Out of the car come out a bunch of drunk Soc's. They all grab Johnny when he gets up and throw him back to the ground. Man, Johnny,_ he screams and thrases around violently, they _beat him to a pulp and after he's all black, blue and swollen, one pulls out a blade and slices him. _

_Now, hearing this you might be saying 'why don't you try to look away? close your eyes!'. I can't! I've tried, please believe me I have. It doesn't work. I can never close my eyes, I'm forced to watch him._

_Then there's the one I hate the most to watch. I'm left standing in front of Johnny's house. I can hear his parents inside. Johnny steps up and says he'll be right back. But I've watched this enough times to know that it's not true. I can see through their window. Johnny goes in through the door, then his old man takes him down. I don't want to try getting into detail. I hate watching these things. _

_This is hell! ...the worst thing about all of this is that in every single situation, I-I hear Johnny and he's screaming at the top of his lungs for me to help him, for me to save him and make the bad go away. Damn it! I want to!_

_At the end of every scene, before it changes to the next, I can hear Johnny's faint voice._

_"Dallas? Dal why didn't you save me? why'd you just stand there and watch me?"_

_Then the cycle is repeated. I want to leave. But I can't._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this isn't how Dally talks, but these are his thoughts so yeah, I think it's fine. I've decided I'm gunna stick with this as chapter 2. How was it? and if <em>**

**_you some how didn't understand this, it's in Dallas' PoV. I know, I know, it's all over the place. But I really wanted to update ASAP. Review and tell me what _**

**_you think. PS you can also tell me if you think it didn't make sense to you. PPS I'll be changing between Dallas and Johnny's PoV's. Johnny's will be more _**

**_light hearted then Dally's, I mean just look at Johnny's PoV first chapter, then Dallas's in this one. Very different. Again, Review!_**


	3. Another Dallas chapter

**dISCLAIMER:**** i DO NOT OWN THE oUTSIDERS**

** This is the first of my stories that I wanted to update. So here I go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dally's PoV-<strong>

For some reason everything was black. I would say it's like if my eyes were closed, but I'd be lyin' if I told you I actually remembered what that was really like. I couldn't see at all, I didn't understand what was happening.

So I just waited, I wasn't going to try to move. After trying to fight it for so long, I've decided I'd just give up. But soon I was gettin' restless. I found myself trying to shift into a more natural and comfortable position to stand in, and I was shocked when I actually moved. I had control over my own body again! But why?

I didn't have much time to think because soon enough a piercing light came out of nowhere and blinded me. I tried to shield my eyes and when I felt I could actually see better I let my arms drop. When I looked back ahead what I saw left my mouth dry.

I-I saw Johnny. But he looked different. He was clean and, well I don't mean to say he use to look dirty as hell I just mean he looked.. brand new, fresh. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and before I could process what was going on, I found myself moving. Not just moving, but running. Running away from him. I was freaking out, because I was so used to seeing Johnny hurt and if at first he looked so innocent something big must be about to happen.

And I don't want to see it. No matter how many times he yelled my name, I didn't stop. I wasn't going to be tricked into believing he was going to be okay. No, that would only make the pain worse.

The path ahead of me was clear and there was nothing in my way. Shoot there was nothing near me. I didn't question why, right now my top priority was getting away. The more I ran the more distant where the sounds of my name being called. Could it be that I can finally get away? and if I can why was it so easy?

After my last thought I stopped completely. I turned and saw Johnny was still chasing after me. Why is it so easy? I was so tired. I didn't want to hurt anymore and I was taking a big risk. Could this be the kid that will bring back the light in my life? my happiness, or will I fall deeper into the deep dark abyss that is pain? Only one way to find out, and it's not running away. I waited until he was close before taking a step towards him.

"Johnny?" I could only hold my breath.

* * *

><p><strong> I know I didn't write it the way he talks. At first I tried to do it and make it sound like Dallas but I ended up just writing it this way. I guess he may also sound a little ooc, but what ever. Review if you want but I still really want to continue this story.<strong>


End file.
